This invention relates to a monitoring device for monitoring and controlling an intravenous infusion system.
Intravenous infusion systems currently have to be monitored by the nurse and/or patient to confirm that delivery is not interrupted, that complete emptying does not take place and that administration does not take place at a rate different from that prescribed for the medicament concerned. In the first case there would be an unwelcome lengthening of the administration time; in the second case blood would begin to rise up the tube because its pressure is no longer opposed by that of the drip liquid; in the third case delivery at a rate greater than that prescribed could have harmful consequences for the patient.